Biological sensing structures or Biosensors are devices for sensing and detecting biomolecules and operate on the basis of electronic or optical detection principles. An advantage of biological sensing structures is the prospect of label-free operation. Specially, biological sensing structures enable the avoidance of costly and time-consuming labeling operations such as the labeling of an analyte with, for example, fluorescent or radioactive agents.
Biological sensing structures or biosensors can be manufactured using semiconductor processes. Biological sensing structures can quickly detect electrical or optical signals and can be easily applied to integrated circuits (ICs) and micro electro mechanical systems (MEMS). Despite the attractive properties noted above, a number of challenges exist in connection with developing biosensors. Various techniques directed at configurations and methods of forming these biosensors have been implemented to try and further improve device performances.